


Christmas Present

by kdxxxxx



Category: TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdxxxxx/pseuds/kdxxxxx
Summary: Jihyo felt the need for another person's warmth on a cold December night.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one more than a year ago, around that time the news broke out.  
> This is literally the first fic I wrote so apologize in advance for how short this is.

"OH! You're here?!" Daniel exclaimed with the presence of Jihyo on the doorstep of his condo.  
"It's so late, why are you here? How did you get here? Questions kept on piling up from the concerned boy.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Jihyo as she moved towards Daniel diving in for a hug. She clung a little longer than usual.  
The warmth of another person felt good after being out in the snow, Jihyo thought.

"It was snowing hard outside. You shouldn't have bothered" Daniel as he still wasn't finished worrying.

"Don't you wanna see me?" asked a pouting Jihyo. "Like I said, I have a surprise for you"

"It's not like that. I'm just concer... Wait what? Surprise? I thought that was it. You being here. What do you mean by surprise?" The boy mumbled in slight panic as he separated from the hug, then looking Jihyo in the face.

"I just felt a little cold in the dorm. The other members went to their homes early for Christmas. I was left alone." the girl explained.

"Oh is that it? Take off your coat, I'll set the thermostat higher."

Daniel hurriedly turned his back on Jihyo as he's about to set the thermostat but the girl grabbed his wrist.

"I believe there's no need for that." she said in a deep seductive voice.

Daniel turned his head in Jihyo's direction. Jihyo started to remove her gray scarf and threw it on the floor.

"But babe, there's the rack on..." Daniel got interrupted as Jihyo untied her beige trench coat, revealing a black lace nightgown underneath.

Blood rushed Daniel’s face, cheeks blushing, ears feeling warm. 

“Babe what are you doing!? Put it back on”. Daniel tries to tie Jihyo’s coat back.

“Jaehwan’s here.” he whispered.

It became apparent to Jihyo as she noticed empty beer cans on the living room coffee table.

“Oh! Hi Jihyo! So glad to finally meet you!” Jaehwan greeted as he emerged from the kitchen. “I’ll just clean up the trash then I’ll go.” 

Jihyo, face red from embarrassment, stutteringly greeted back.

Jaehwan picked up the empty beer cans, a couple of soju bottles hidden under the coffee table, and put it in the plastic bag he spent 10 minutes looking for in the kitchen.

The couple, still frozen in the doorway, awkwardly exchanged looks while looking at Jaehwan from time to time. 

“I’m done!” The mandu-cheeked boy proudly announced as he was finally done cleaning up. He tied the plastic bag up ready for trash. He headed straight to the door walking sideways, arms raised up halfway, trying to fit himself on what little space left between the couple and the wall. “I’ll bring the trash down so that you could continue what you were pretending not doing.” Jaehwan cheekily stated. “Jihyo, you should come more often. Daniel really wants you to COME here often.”, he added holding back a giggle. Jaehwan opens the door.  
“I’ll be on my way! Danny boy, EAT well! Bye! Bye Jihyo!”. Door shuts as Jaehwan runs the corridors laughing like a deranged maniac.

The couple was left embarrassed.

*slap*

“You told him?!” Jihyo, half enraged - half laughing at what had just happened, after smacking Daniel in his arms.

“No babe I swear! No that was just him teasing! Promise babe, I did NOT tell him” the boy as he tried to convince like his life depended on it. 

“Okay OKAY! So where were we?” Jihyo asked as she was setting up the mood again by lowering her voice.

“Okay we’re alone right now but maybe we should go and do it in my room instead!” the boy suggested with a bit of embarrassment.


End file.
